It's Life
by LaraLeitao
Summary: My first story. English is not my first language. Kensi and Deeks are married and ready to have kids together. After trying many times and the results are always negative, they start to fall apart. Could this be the end of their relationship?
1. Desicions

Deeks and Kensi were sitting on the couch watching TV but Kensi seems distracted and Deeks notices it.

"What's wrong,baby? You're so quiet and you seemed distracted" Deeks asks a bit worried.

"Nothing is wrong." says Kensi

"Come on, Kensi, tell me what is bothering you, maybe I could help you." says Deeks, still worried with Kensi

"Ok! I'll tell you. I was thinking that we could increase our little family" says Kensi somewhat nervous.

"Oh, I see, you want adopt a dog to give Monty a sibling. That is so cute of you" says Deeks happy

"No, it's not that silly. I was thinking more like a human being like us" tells Kensi, this time really nervous.

"So, you are finally ready to have a baby with me? asks Deeks really happy

"Yes!"

"Can I ask what made you changed your mind? asks Deeks really curious with her answer

"The other day when we were doing our morning walk, we passed a playground that it was full of babies and toddlers and suddenly I found myself imaging us with our kids and it was really beautiful." tells Kensi with some emotion in her voice.

"It's funny because when we passed that park I had the same reaction as you did"

"I can't wait to have a baby with you" says Kensi really excited

"I can't wait either. Our kids will be so beautiful like their mom" tells Deeks

Kensi blushes hearing Deeks saying that.

"Well, I hope our kids will have your kindness and humanity and your baby blue eyes" says Kens really happy

Deeks starts to stare deeply at Kensi.

"What?!" asks Kensi a little uncomfortable at his stare

"I love you so much, you're everything to me and I can't believe that you and I just decided to have a baby" says Deeks emotional

"I love you too, baby" says Kensi emotional too

They give each other a tight hug

Thank you for reading


	2. Negative

Thank you for the review, for the favs, for the follows.

Happy Valentine's day!

I hope I'm not writting Kensi and Deeks, Out of Character

**The next day **

Kensi and Deeks decide go out to celebrate the new phase that is approaching.

**At the Restaurant **

Do you think we should tell our moms that we're trying to have a baby?" asks Deeks

"I don't think we should because they would be always bothering us all the time with their questions. I know they mean well but sometimes it gets too much with those two."

"I guess you're right. I'm not ready for crazy Bertie!"

"No one is ready for your mom's craziness!" says Kensi

Deeks laughs when he heard Kensi saying those words about his mom.

"We agree that she is insane but we also know that she is gonna be an excellent grandmother to our little ninja assassins!" says Deeks happy.

"Well, you're right about that!

Their lunch is served and they decide to do a toast.

"To us" says Deeks

"To us " says Kensi

After lunch, they decide to go for a walk on the beach, hand in hand.

They're walking and Deeks stops and looks at Kensi and says:

"Have I told how much I love you!

"Well, today you haven't said it but you don't need to tell me because I know just by looking at your eyes"

"I know you know, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I love you." says Deeks

"I love you too."

They kiss passionately.

After they pull apart, Deeks gets close to Kensi's ear and says "What do you say if we keep doing this in a more private place like our bedroom and we could try make a baby."

"I think it is a great idea." says Kensi

They leave the beach the same way they went there and when they get home, they go straight to their bedroom.

**15 days later **

Kensi and Deeks are at work doing some paper work with Callen and Sam but Kens is seems off, so Deeks decides to talk to her to see what's going on.

"Kensi, can I talk to you in private?" Deeks asks but Kensi is so distracted that she doesn't hear Deeks talking to her, so he tries again

"Kensi?!" says Deeks a little louder this time but it seems to catch Kensi's attention.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you alone."

"Ok, let's to go to the gym, we can talk there" says Kensi.

They move to the gym where Kensi is really nervous to talk so Deeks starts to talk first.

"Now that we're alone, what is going on with you today? A few minutes you were distracted and now you're nervous" Deeks says worried with Kensi.

"I'm a week late and my period is never late, so I was thinking maybe I could be pregnant." says Kensi excited

"You're pregnant? OMG, Kens this is amazing " Deeks says more excited than Kensi

"I said I **could be **pregant, so let's not jump to any conclusion.

"After we leave work, we should go to the store and buy a pregnancy test just to confirm if you're pregnant or not."

When they get home, Kensi goes directly to the bathroom to do the pregnancy test and while Deeks waits for news in their room. After the test is done Kensi joins Deeks in their bed.

"Do you know the result yet?" Deeks asks.

"No, we have to wait a few minutes."

They're nervous and anxious to see the result.

2 minutes later, and it is time to see the result of the test. They look at the test and it is "negative".

"It's negative. I'm not pregnant" Kensi says really sad.

"Please baby, don't be sad, this is our first try" Deeks tries to cheer Kensi up but at the same time he is sad too since he really thought that she was pregnant.

"I know but I really thought I was pregnant" Kensi says with tears in her eyes.

When he sees her like this, Deeks pulls Kensi into his arms and hugs her very tight.

Still hugging, Deeks jokes saying "Just think of the amazing sex as we trying for to have a baby"

The joke makes Kensi smile a little. Deeks cleans her tears and as he looks at her, he says:

"I love you Kens, I always will."

"I love yoo too."

He gives her a quick kiss on the lips and hugs her again.

They go to bed early that night, Kensi is the first to sleep but Deeks isn't sleeping however he finally let's his tears fall as he was hold them because he didn't wanted to cry in front of Kens because he knows if she would see him crying, it would break her heart even more and he couldn't bare to see that. Soon after that he finally falls asleep.

**Morning **

Even though he falls asleep after Kensi, he is the first one to wake up that morning and decides to make breakfast for her to serve in bed, since it is Valentine's Day. Ater he finished making her breakfast, someone rang the door.

"It must be the guy from the flowers" he thought

He opened the door and it was in fact the flowers he bought for Kensi.

He thanked the man for bringing him the flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day" says the man

"Happy Valentine's Day for you too"

After the man left Deeks went the kitchen to grab the breakfast. In one hand he had the flowers and in the other the breakfast. He went to their bedroom. He opens the door and says:

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love! I made you the breakfast and bought you flowers!

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby! Thank you for this!

"You're welcome" Deeks says with a smile in his face

They share a kiss and start to eat the breakfast.

"How are you felling, Kens?" Deeks asks

"Still sad but not like yesterday. And you?" Kens asks

"I'm good"

"I heard you crying last night, so how are you really doing?." Kensi asks in a serious tone

"I'm sad too!"

"But today is Valentine's, so it's time to cebrate the love we share in good and bad times"

"What do you have in mind, Mrs Deeks?" says Deeks in a flirt tone

"Maybe we could go surfing" says Kensi teasing him

"I have another idea" he says and he starts kissing her and before they know it, they are under the sheets

Thank you for reading


	3. False Positive

After Valentine's Day, their life goes back to normal like new cases in OPS, hanging out with the team in the bar until one day that Kensi decides to take a pregnancy test. Kensi is in the bathroom and Deeks is waiting for her in their bedroom.

"Hurry up, Kens, if you keep this much more, I might have a heart attack", Deeks yells while waiting and walking around the room impatiently for Kensi and the test' result.

"It has only been 30 seconds, try to have a little patience." Kensi yells but deep down she is feeling exactly like him.

"I'm trying but it's not easy," Deeks says, more calm now and sitting in their bed.

"I know it's not easy", Kensi says as she is leaving the bathroom and joins Deeks in the bed.

"No matter what the result is, I love you so much," Deeks tells her, giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

Kensi closed her eyes and relaxed a bit when he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too", Kensi says and she leans on Deeks' shoulder.

They break apart when her phone starts beeping.

"It's time" Kensi speaks and looks at Deeks

"Are you ready? Deeks asks

"Yes! Maybe we should count to 3 and then we look? Kensi questions

"Let's do it then", Deeks agrees and starts counting.

"1",

"2"

"3"

They both looked at the test and it was positive. They start to jump and scream of happiness.

"We did it, Kens", says Deeks ecstatic while holding her hands.

"We sure did", sharing the same enthusiasm as Deeks

Deeks pulls her into a hug and starts spinning her around.

"Deeks, I think you should stop because you're making me feel dizzy"

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that I'm so happy" tells Deeks with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm happy too", she too with a big smile.

"I can't wait to meet our baby", Deeks says and then pulls her shirt up and gives a kiss on her belly

"Me too, that tickles" tells Kens, giggling after the kiss on her belly

"Sorry"

"It's okay. So, I'm gonna call my OB to schedule a consult for tomorrow to see if everything is okay with the baby" announces Kensi

"Sounds good and we should probably call Hetty to ask for the day off if your OB can do us a consult tomorrow" says Deeks.

"I'm gonna call her now"

And as she leaves to make the phone call, meanwhile Deeks sits in their bed, looking effectively at the pregnancy test and without realizing he has tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father. What kind of father I'm gonna be" he thinks to myself

His thoughts are interrupted when Kensi comes back to the room.

"We have a consult tomorrow morning at 10am" reveals Kensi

"Okay, I'm gonna call Hetty and then I will makes us some dinner"

"You're the best"

Deeks goes to call Hetty and Kensi takes a shower then they eat dinner and go to bed early but takes them a lot of time to sleep but they both eventually sleep after 1am.

In the morning, Deeks is the first to wake up and decides to start making breakfast for his lady. Kensi wakes after smelling the breakfast that her husband is doing and joins him in the kitchen.

"Smells good," says Kensi.

"I knew that my famous frittatas would wake you" says Deeks, teasing her and laughing a little

"Very funny, " teasing him too

"You can go sit because these frittatas are definitely ready" he tells her and they sit at the table and start eating.

After breakfast they get ready for the consultation.

At the clinic, they are super nervous, more Deeks than Kens.

"Ok, we seriously need to calm down, we look crazy." She tells him

"I know we do but I can't contain myself" he says honestly

A little after 5 minutes

"Ms Blye, the doctor is ready to see you. If you could follow me, please" the receptionist told them and they followed her.

At the doctor's office, both continue to look nervous. The doctor starts asking them some questions

"I think I have enough, now I'm gonna ask you if you could lay down in that maca, so we can look at your baby."

Kensi lays down and Deeks sits in the chair next to her and holds her hand.

"Are you ready" asks the doc

"Yes" they both answer at the same time and they give each other a quick kiss on the lips.

The doctor starts the ultrasound.

"Is everything okay with our baby?" Deeks asks, excited.

"I'm deeply sorry to inform you that Ms Blye is not pregnant"

"That is impossible because the test that I did yesterday was positive," Kensi says and almost cries.

"What happened to you was "false positive"".

"What does that mean, doctor" Deeks asks and he is too almost crying

"It means that even though the test came out positive, Ms Blye was never pregnant. The "false positive" test is very rare to happen but that is what happened." The doctor explained.

"Thank you, Doctor"

"I'll give you some minutes alone" says the doctor and then leaves the office leaving them alone.

After the doctor left, Deeks looks at Kensi, who is now crying and he gives her a big hug

"Everything is gonna be okay. We'll have a baby. I promise you." Deeks tries to reassure Kensi and at the same time himself too.

They leave and go straight home and during the day they try to keep their minds of what happened today.

Right now, Kensi is watching TV in the living room and Deeks almost finishes making dinner. A few minutes later, Deeks goes to the living room to tell her that the dinner is ready.

"The dinner is ready, we can go eat now"

"I'm not hungry" she tells him

"Kens, baby, I know you're sad, I'm sad too but I need you to eat something, because since breakfast you haven't eat anything and that isn't good for your body", Deeks says

"I guess you're right, I'm gonna try to eat".

Together they go to kitchen and they start eating dinner

"So, I was thinking since tomorrow it is the weekend, we could go to the beach and have lunch there. What do you think? Deeks asks, hoping that she will agree with him.

"Yeah, that sounds good".

The rest of dinner is spent in quiet and after cleaning the dishes together, they decide to watch TV but Kensi can't stay much time because of how sad she feels.

"I'm going to bed because I'm really tired" she tells him and as she gets up she hears Deeks calling her name.

"Kens"

"Yeah" she responds and she looks him in the face

"I love you, never forget that" Deeks says with emotion in his voice

"I love you too" and then she disappears into their bedroom.

Deeks still in the living room and without realizing he starts to think of his wedding day

**Flashback of Deeks and Kensi's wedding from Deeks' POV**

Deeks was so nervous, so he couldn't stand still, he was moving around so much that it was driving her mom crazy.

"Try to relax a bit, Marty. You're probably gonna wreck the floor for walking around that much" says Roberta

"I'm just so nervous" says Deeks while still walking around the room

"I don't understand how you can be so nervous. You're about to marry the woman of your dreams. She loves you so much. I have never seen a love as beautiful as yours. I don't see any reason for you to be like you are right now" says Roberta, trying to calm her son

"I know, mama. I just can't contain myself" he tells her

"I think when you see Kensi walking down the aisle your nervousness will pass."

"Maybe you're right"

"Not maybe, I'm definitely right."

"Thank you, mama."

"Don't thank me, I just want you to be happy"

"I most certainly will"

They give each other a kiss and hug.

"I can't believe that my son is getting married" says Roberta with emotion in her voice while still hugging her son.

" I can't believe either but I know I'm ready to be happy with the woman I love" says Deeks, emotional and they break apart.

"Let's get you married, then" says Roberta, happy

"Let's do it" says Deeks very excited

**End of Flashback on Deeks' POV**

Deeks smiles after remembering that moment with his mother on his wedding day, then he decides to go to bed and when he gets to his and Kensi's bedroom he can tell that she is already asleep and then he realizes that there are still some tears in her face. He cleans her tears and gives her a kiss on her forehead. After washing his teeth, he lays down in bed and starts to hope that tomorrow, the day is more happy for the both of them.

Thank you for reading and I'm sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter


	4. A Light in the Dark

t is the next day and it's 8:30am, and Deeks wakes up after Kensi, who is now making breakfast.

"I can't believe that my wife is making us breakfast.", Deeks teases her after watching her cook.

"When you talk like that, it seems like it is the first.", Kensi teases him back

"I mean, I know it's not the first time but most of the time it is me that makes it" he says, honestly.

"I know and that is why I decided to wake up early and make it." She answers him "That is really nice of you.", he says with a smile

"Thank you"

They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips and then they sat at the table and started eating.

"So, how are you feeling today?, he questions her

"I'm still sad but I'm a little better. And you? How are you feeling?", she responds honestly and then she asks him the same question he did to her

"I guess I'm feeling exactly like you" he answers honestly too

"I believe that our day at the beach will make everything better", she says, hoping that their day will be good.

"After you, the beach is my safe place", Deeks says while his are "shining"

"You're mine too", she says and her eyes full of love."I love you", he says

"I love you too", she says

They share a quick kiss on the lips.

After breakfast, they go get ready for their day at the beach and then they leave to go there. As Kensi and Deeks get there, they start walking with their hands linked together and they get to their favorite spot.

"I'm going for a swim", he tells her

"OK, while you do that, I'm going to read the book that I brought"

A few minutes later, leaves the water and goes directly to Kensi and he starts to spin water all over her.

"Thanks for that", she says sarcastic

"You're welcome", he teases and winks at her

"How is the water?" She asks him

"Fantastic, you should go too"

" Maybe later." She says

"Anything happened while I was gone?", he asks, who is now sitting with her in the sand.

"Yes, actually, my mom called, she invited us to have a lunch with her tomorrow", she informs him

"Did you say, "yes?"", Deeks asks

"I did"

"At what time?, he questions

"At 12:30pm"

After a little conversation, Kensi finally decides to go to the water and Deeks goes with her. In the water, they start to splash towards each other. They start laughing and it's been so long since they laughed like that.

"Gosh, I missed that laugh" Deeks says, smiling

"I missed yours too" Kensi says and too smiling

The day at the beach was amazing, and now they are at home in the living room, on their sofa.

"I can't believe how tired I am", Deeks tells with a yawn

"Me too" she says, agreeing with him.

They decide to watch a movie but both fall asleep, they eventually go to bed.

It is Sunday and they are ready to have lunch with Julia. It's 12:25 and they are already at the door. Julia opens it.

"So good to see you both," she says before hugging them.

"It's good to see you too, mom" Kensi says

They enter the house, and Julia tells them to go to the table because the lunch is ready. After lunch and dessert they start catching up on their lives. Their conversation is interrupted when Deeks receives a call.

"It's mother, I have to answer it", he says and then he leaves to answer it.

"Kensi, honey, is everything alright, you seem a bit down", Julia says, worried about her.

"Everything is ok, don't worry", she tells her mom.

"I'm your mom, it's normal that I care", Julia says, worried with her daughter .

"I know", Kensi says honestly.

"If you want to talk, I'm here for you, no matter at what time", Julia tells her.

"Thank you", Kensi says

Deeks joins them again after his conversation with his mom.

"Everything good with your mother?, Kensi asks

"She wanted to know if we were alright.

Later on the day, Deeks leaves them and goes to watch some game with Callen and Sam while Kensi stays with her mom.

"Mom"

"Yes, honey"

"I need to talk to you about something but I need you to keep it a secret."

"You know you can trust me"

"Me and Deeks are actively trying to have a baby",Kensi tells her mom

"That is wonderful news!", Julia says, so excited and happy for them but notices that Kensi's face changed.

"Or not?", she asks, not sure what is going through Kensi's mind

"It is good but that is the thing I want to talk to you about…, it is just that we are having some difficulties in getting pregnant, we've been trying but the results are and I was wondering if the same happened to you", Kensi asks, sad.

"You, lady bird, were conceived on the first try", Julia tells her and once again notices how her daughter's face changed, so she adds," But don't worry, it might take awhile for you to get pregnant, yet I believe you're gonna get the opportunity to be a mother.

"Thank you, mom and please don't tell this to anyone especially Roberta"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

Kensi ends up staying for dinner with her mother and Deeks with Callen and Sam. At 9pm, decides to leave.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna head home and Deeks is already at home", Kensi tells her mom.

"Ok, then. Thank you for the visit and just one more thing, don't worry too much, enjoy these moments with Deeks because when you have kids, those moments get more complicated and you'll see when you least expect is when it will happen", she says, honestly

"Thanks for the advice"

They give each other a kiss and a hug, then she leaves and goes home. When she gets home, Deeks is waiting for her.

"Hey, baby"

"Hi, babe"

They greet with a kiss.

"How was the game", she asks

"It was good. And how was the rest of day with your mother?", he asks

"It was good too and I ended up telling her that we're trying to have a baby", she tells him

"I thought we weren't telling anyone", a little confused by her decision

"I know, I was curious to see if it took some time for my parents when they tried to have me."

"And?", he asks, curious

"It was on the first try", she tells him, feeling really sad.

"Oh, Kens, I hate to see you like this", he says and gives her hug

Their moment is interrupted when they receive a text message from Hetty saying that she is giving the team, a month of vacation.

" I guess now he has more time to practice", he teases, making Kensi laugh.

"I like the sound of that",she teases him back.

Deeks holds Kensi's hand and he leads them to their bedroom for a "fun" night.

Thank you for reading


End file.
